Link's Diary
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Link now has a Diary and it has lots of secrets, and humor!
1. October 9, 2010

Dear Diary,  
I can't believe I found one of these at Smash-mart. Hopefully, I don't end up throwing this away like I did to my other Diary. This one seems to be kinda unique. A green, diary that has a triforce design on it. I think this one should last for a while, besides, I got me a a triforce pencil. I'm going to try and draw a triforce right in this page so that I know that this is mine.

/\

/\ /\

Okay, now that I drew the symbol, I know that this is definately mine. I am so bored right now, so I'm going to write some stuff that even you won't even care about, wait a minute, I thought diaries don't care about anything. What was I going to say, Oh yeah, did you know my favorite color is green? It's the best color in the world, plus it's good luck. I won't get hurt too much from wearing green. I wonder what people write in these diaries, I mean, from what I heard Ike has one. Maybe I should read his and see what kind of stuff he writes in his diary. Should I ask someone around of what they would write in their diaries? Wait, that would be WAY too embarrassing. I'll just write stuff about me and see what happens. Well, I have a sidekick that sometimes likes to hide in my hat, her name is Navi, and she's sometimes really annoying and she doesn't help me when I need help. Okay...maybe that wasn't about me, but I really do have a sidekick. I'll ACTUALLY tell about myself now, my name is Link and I love drinking healing potions and lon lon milk. It annoys me when people say that I wear a skirt or a dress (It's a tunic for crying out loud!) and did you know that there's a dark version of me? It's true, he looks exactly like me, but dark. He's kinda like my evil twin if you think about it. One more thing you might want to know about me, I have a crush on this beautiful princess named Zelda. She seems like a tomboyish princess, I mean, she wears boots and not high heels! She's one unique princess. I think I'm finished writing here today, I must leave now, goodbye.

-Link

P.S- I can't wait for the Halloween party coming soon!

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is something that was one of the highest votes in my poll, Link's Diary! The first page of Link's Diary is really short, but don't worry, he'll probably write a lot more stuff in the next chapter, I mean, look at Ike's diary. His very first page is pretty short, but throughout the pages its much longer. Anyways, I own nothing Link and Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo and I hope you enjoyed this new chappie!


	2. October 12, 2010

Dear Diary,

Okay, I read some of Ike's Diary. I noticed he would write some interesting stories and write what he thinks about them. I think I'll do that as well. Honestly, Ike seems like a girl to me, but I'm not saying it like...I like him. I really hate when people say I make a good couple with Marth or Ike or even Dark Link. Now that I'm done ranting about this stuff, I guess I'll try to write some stuff about people and what I think, I'll try not to be a rip-off of Ike.

Um, where should I start? I guess I'll just write about Zelda. She looks so beautiful. I really want to talk to her, but I'm scared that she'll just push me away and stuff. Since the Halloween party is coming up, I'm going to dress up as either a ghost, candy corn, or even possibly cosplay as someone. I saw some guys were flirting with Zelda. They look so much better then me. I think If I tried to ask Zelda out, she rejected me, I don't even know if she's taken or not. I feel so lonely these days...at least she can protect herself if someone tries to attack her, unless it's Ganondorf (Ugh, I hate him!) A long time ago, Before I came to the Smash world, he kidnapped Zelda and almost killed her. I was able to rescue her thankfully. She seemed really happy that I rescued her, but she only wanted to be friends with me at that time. Now that Zelda and I are in this World right now, She probably has attracted a lot of guys since the first day we came. Looks like I'll probably never have a relationship with her, sigh.

I really don't know too many people in this mansion, but I do have a close friend that's not from my world. His name is Pit. Ever since he came to this world, we instantly became good friends. He and I almost always fight together on the same side, most of the time, we win. When we fight against each other, it's only for fun. One time, he and I brawled each other and then we hugged in the end. Pit is a really nice guy and I think he and I will be best friends forever. That's one upside of going to this world, meeting good people.

I guess I'll write about, Ganondorf. I hated him since he kidnapped Zelda for the first time. Why does he want to kidnap her so much, seriously? I guess I'll never know, he is a villain anyways. I saw him hanging out with Snake and Bowser. I think they're all trying to make plans to kidnap princesses and such. You know what'd be really scary, if Ganondorf had a girlfriend. I can't see that at all. I don't think he wants one however, which is a good thing. I did heard that he has a crush on Zelda, I know one-hundred percent that that's not true. If it were, Ganondorf would of show it off in my face by kissing Zelda. There's no way Zelda would ever like Ganondorf either.

I guess I can write about another nice friend I made in the smash world, Fox. He's not like he's my best friend like Pit yet, but he and I have some stuff in common. We both like the color, green. He told me that one time he used a staff instead of his blaster and used it like a sword. So, I guess that makes him part swordsman. He doesn't seem very popular, but I heard some people think he acts like a girl because he was caught crying once. I'm guessing it was because he broke up with his girlfriend (He did told me he had a girlfriend, but I don't know if he broke up with her.) I don't think he's a girl, if I were in that situation I would of done the same thing. Later this week, he wants to hang out with Pit and me. I feel like this will be like a manly night thing.

I'm going to write three very popular guys I know, Marth, Ike, and Roy. Even though Marth and Roy speak japanesse (Good thing I understand that language.) they're really cool to hang out. As for Ike, I think he's an okay guy. He eats WAY too much chicken though. One time, he brought a chicken leg WHILE fighting, what the heck? He also runs VERY slow, like he's only jogging. I can understand why he runs so slow, I think it has something to do with his sword. It looks really heavy. I don't really want to get near that thing to be honest. If I tried to swing it. I think I could end up hurting myself. Wanna know something really weird? One time, Ike was teasing around with everyone and he called me "Linky-pie!" I was a little...disturbed. I don't like the nickname, but overall Ike is okay to hang out with. I rather hang out with Marth and Roy if I couldn't hang out with Pit or Fox.

I think I'm done writing for today. I think I should name you as someone...I guess I'll name you Zelda, goodbye.

-Link

P.S- Time is running slow, I'm so excited for the Halloween party in a few weeks!

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter of Link's diary. I knew Link was going to write alot more in his lovely diary. Anyways, OC's will be accepted, so woot! So...I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	3. October 29, 2010

Dear Zelda,

I'm back, again. Sigh, I don't know who I should be dressed up as for Halloween. I do know there's going to be a lot of fun at the party, and I'm excited. Well, I'm just going to start writing some stuff and get it out of my head.

Okay, I guess I'll be writing about a girl named Nox. She looks a little emo, but then again I met Ike's best friend, Soren, who also looks emo. I was really scared to talk to her. Ike decided to be a meanie and push me over to Nox. So I try and say hi to her, she acted like she ignored me. I tried to give Ike the "I think she hates me expression" until Nox said hi to me. I asked her "How's your day?" She said "Fine." Ike walked over to her and started talking to her. You know what's really weird? Ike brought a chicken leg with, while talking to Nox. Isn't that weird? Well, Nox seems to be a cold person, especially to me. I don't think I did anything to hurt her though or anything, I hope.

Now I think I'm going to complain about Ike, here. While he's working with Rio with the party, He brings a big chicken leg, and doesn't realize that the chicken crumbs are falling, seriously?! Sometimes, I think I should be the one helping with the party, but I'm not allowed. Here's another thing, I was reading through one of the pages of Ike's diary (What? Ike probably has tried to read mine, so why not read his?) and one of them has...a chicken juice stain I think. He's such a chicken freak! Wait, I got an idea. I have some cuccos...I'll just tell Ike to attack them... Can't wait to see what happens when he attacks my cuccos, take that chicken eating bluenette freak!

I'm done complaining about Ike...for now. I guess I'll write about... a guy named Shinigami. He actually came up to me and said hi. I was like "Hey." and he and I started to have a conversation about the new smash brothers coming out in a few years. I think a lot of people would be upset if they kicked me off the game. I honestly like being in there, its very unique compared to soul calibur. Shinigami told me he'd be very upset if I got kicked out of super smash brothers. I wanted to hug him, but I dont't want people thinking that I like boys, I had enough of those. Oh, wanna know something about Shinigami? He knows how to kill cuccos. (They're hard to kill!)

Phew, I'm done writing about a nice guy for now. I'm going to write about a guy who also wears green, Michael. You know, I read part of Ike's diary and It said something about him being a...ninja version of me. Weird, first off, if he's trying to say we're alike, we're not. I don't know to much of the ninja moves, he does. Now that I'm done ranting, again, I think I'll write what was going on recently. Well, he's in love with Sheik (does this mean he's in love with...Zelda?) and right now, they're dating. I feel so lonely now these days. Maybe I can hang around with Pit sometime. Anyways, I was talking to him a half an hour ago. He told me that someone actually thought he was a girl. (I thought I was only one that was called a girl, besides Marth!) He summoned one of his dragons and destroyed the person like that. His dragons are awesome to hang around.

I shall write a girl named Juni. I can't believe what Dark Link tries to do to her sometimes, like biting her. I stop him from trying to bite Juni and scold him for it. I'm starting to get tired of him trying to bite Juni sometimes. Anyways, I'm not sure what Juni's going to be dressed up as, but if she needs help on finding a costume, I can help her. I wonder if she's going to tell scary stories...some of those stories can be very good. I'll be glad when she's having a good time at the Halloween party. She should prank Ike sometime, just for the fun of it.

I'm going to write about a really sweet girl, who's my younger sister, named Jasmine. She's coming to the Halloween party (this party is going to be awesome, I can just tell.) and...I have no idea what she'll be dressed up as yet. She said she's going to bring in good candy and some other sweets, like pumpkin whoopie pies (I guess that's what they're called.) She wants me to try them when they're here, so I guess I'll try it then. Hopefully they're good to eat, Jasmine did say they look very good to eat. I feel like walking over to my sister right now and asking if we can just kill redeads for some reason.

Is it okay if I write about my younger self? Wait, why am I asking since this is MY diary? Okay, so my younger self was talking to Ness, Lucas, Jenn, Linsay, and Jasmine. They were trying to make stories, one of them told by Young Link scared the heck out of Lucas. I have no idea what stories what stories they were telling about, but I'm guessing they were pretty bad. I think I know what's going to happen at the Halloween party soon, my younger self causing mischief. I wonder what all the kids are going to be dressed up as. I guess I won't know until the time comes, right?

Time to write about my best friend, Pit. He told me he knows who he's dressing up for Halloween, but he told me that it's a secret. I'm really curious to what he's going to be dressed up as right now. He plans on bringing some video games with, and there's going to be a contest. Whoever gets the highest score wins. He doesn't know what reward he's going to give out yet, but he said it'll be a good one. I just hope when the party starts, he won't go too crazy, trust me, he'll go crazy if he eats too much candy, but I rather have him go crazy then Roy. Kids these days, they'll go crazy for cheese, chocolate, ice cream, candy, and anything else I have probably missed, basicly anything though.

I believe I'm done writing in my diary for today. Just a few more days until it's Halloween, I can't wait!

-Link

* * *

Hi guys! Look's like Link's excited for the Halloween party. Anyways, All OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed the chappie!


	4. October 31, 2010

Dear Zelda,

It's finally Halloween and I'm at the party right now! I found a secret room so no one can really see me writing in here, hopefully. If they do, I'll figure it out. Want to know who I'm dressed up as? I'm dressed up as a vampire. A lot of people love vampires, so I decided this Halloween, I'll dress up as a vampire. I think I'll start writing about stuff.

Here we go, I'll first write about Pit. He's dressed up as Sora from another game called...Kingdom hearts I think. I have no idea what that character looks like, but I heard that people were saying that Pit and Sora look alike, oh well. Pit has a pretty good costume, probably way better then mine, and now I'm starting to be pessimistic. I really need to be a good example to kids and such, or I might possibly get kicked off of the smash world. That'd be no fun, but there's a costume contest going on, and Pit entered, I hope he wins! Go Pit!

I'm going to write about my sister, Jasmine. She also decided to be a vampire. She added those...hair clip-on's I believe they're called. She has a white one on the left side of her hair, and then a dark red on on her right side. She's wearing a nice looking dark blue, dark red, and black dress with violet beads. She has also entered the contest. One of the guys walked up to her and asked her out, but she rejected them. Some of the guys can be really weird, trust me, I know. I wonder if She's going to win the contest. I still hope that Pit is going to win.

Okay, I got to meet two boys, that are twins. One of them looked evil, and the other one looked good. The evil one's name was Nigel and the nice one's name is Matt. I do believe that they're Ellen's older brothers, which is shocking because Ellen never anyone about them, then again I don't know Ellen too well. I mostly hang out with Pit and Fox and a few other smashers. Well, Nigel's costume is a devil and Matt's costume is an angel, reminds me of Light and Dark. I wonder why Ellen never has told anyone about having older siblings...Well, I guess it's none of my business. I guess I'll find out when some of the smashers start talking about it.

I'm going to write about some of the villains right now and I have a reason. They are causing a lot of trouble and destroyed half of the Pokemon, Pokemon Trainer, Luigi, and Meta Knight. They almost crashed the party. Ganon (Who is dressed up as...I don't even know...) almost broke one of the lights which if any of them break, basically the party is dead because it'll be pitch-black and the rest of the electricity would of been gone, which is no fun at all. Do they even realize that they're at a party to have fun, not destroy things? Sigh, sometimes I wonder if they'll ever grow up...oh well.

I guess I'll write about Jane. She's dressed up as Marth (I can tell who's the real Marth and who's the costume Marth.) and decided to try and prank Dark Link by giving him an arm to eat (It looked like a real arm, but it was really made of chicken.) and he tried it. He doesn't like the arm, so maybe he'll stop calling everyone "FOOD!" and other crazy stuff. Sigh, he's quite a nice guy once you actually get to know him, even though we're enemies in some of our games.

There's this really...odd machine I found. Apparently, someone pushed Michael in the machine and right now he's a kid, like the same age as my younger version. Oh dear, I hope None of the guys try not to make fun of them. I'm pretty sure that they can handle themselves, but they are just kids, besides I remember when I was younger, I used to be a little bit more crazy. It's pretty normal to see a kid going crazy, or maybe a pyro (That means Red Link...and possibly Roy.) Speaking of Kids, I found out who Young Link is dressed up as, Ben. He's actually entering the costume contest and Ness is hoping that He'll win. I think he actually scared Lucas big time. Kids these days, they go really crazy, oh well.

I think I'll write a little bit about what I did so far, today, there's a guy named Kira, and today's his birthday. I tried to get him a nice present, I got him a short flamy sword. I don't know if he'll like it or not, but I try my best to get people nice presents. One time, I tried getting Zant a nice present, guess what he did? He threw it at me and told me to go away, I felt so upset that day. I think I'll stop writing right here since I'm starting to get sad, I don't want to look sad at such a good party.

Well, I think I'm going to stop right here and hope the best. I think this is going end up being a very good party! Goodbye!

-Link

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's a chapter of Link's Diary. Looks like someone's enjoying the party so far and look's like Ike may be writing in his diary as well, just at a different spot. Well, All OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	5. November 8, 2010

Dear Zelda,  
I'm really happy right now. I've been hanging out with my friends more often, I guess because of all the drama that's going on. I usually ignore that stuff and stick to the happy stuff. There's a big event coming tomarrow; Rio's and Ike's wedding. Well, I guess I'll just write some stuff about people now.

Just to get this out of the way, the only thing that has been bugging me like crazy; Ike. I took his diary without watching and oh my gosh, he's such a complainer. If I could, I'd probably whack him upside the head with my master sword. I'm going to regret what I'm about to say, but I think I'll nag at him to let him know not to complain about all the drama. He just needs to completely ignore it, and the world will be better.

Now, since that was out of the way. I made a new friend. Her name is Sophia. She's really kind, I guess because she's the angel of snow. I heard a rumor that she's dating Michael, if that's true, does this mean...I guess someone got dumped. Speaking of dating, I'm going to try and ask Zelda out soon. I really hope she says yes!

I made another friend. His name is Reinhard. I really think he's immature since he's all vain. Earlier today, about two hours ago to be exact, Reinhard was showing me a trick on his skateboard, while eating a bananna. When he finishes the bananna, he throws the peel onto the center of the ramp. As he's doing a trick, he rolls into the bananna and looses his control. He ended up falling down and hitting his head (he wasn't wearing a helmet either) I'm a little worried about him now I mention all of this stuff, but at the same time, I find it a little funny.

Time to write about Jasmine and Juni now. Right, so I was watching the two girls play some kind of a dancing game (Is it DanceDanceRevolution?) Anyways, the two girls seem to be really good at it. Here's something I find kinda freaky, they got the exact same score after their third round of the game. Both of the girls looked at each other after looking at those high scores. I did say something to the girls. I told them "You girls did a great job with that game," and "I could probably never get a high score like you ladies can," so... I'll probably be loosing if they ever want me to play the game with them.

Okay, I'll write about Pit. He's wearing a different outfit, like he's wearing a pink version of his outfit and he dyed his hair red. In my opinion, I don't really like his new look very much. I prefer his brown hair and his normal outfit, not his pink version. I guess however, if he's happy, then I'm happy. I going to talk to him and ask if he wants to play a game with me or something, like truth or dare or maybe one of those dance games sometime.

I'll write about one more person, and I think I'm done for today. I choose, Fox. Okay, so he and I were talking about cuccos (I guess after Ike trying to eat Falco so many times I think Fox knows what cuccos are.) He told me that while he was brawling with Kirby, he opened an assist trophey. A rabid cucco came out and attacked poor Meta Knight. Yeah, cuccos aren't so friendly especially if you hit them...my younger self likes to hit them all the time...what was I thinking back then, geez.

Alright, well, I need to make sure that I'm ready for tomarrow, which is Ike and Rio's wedding. They'll nag me out if I don't go (Why me?) but, maybe tomarrow might be the best day to ask Zelda out. If she says yes, tomarrow'll be a very good day. Now, I have to leave now, goodbye.

-Link

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another chappie of Link's Diary, woot! Okay, so I don't have much to say other then all OCs belong to their respective owners. Sorry for not updating this for a while, but hey, now it's up, so woot! I hope ya enjoyed the chappie! :D


	6. November 9, 2010

Dear Zelda,

It's the end of Ike's and Rio's wedding. That wedding was...wow. The building was huge, and there was a lot of food there and such. I ate some wedding cake, man was that delicious! Rio and Ike are very happy now, so now they live happily ever after. I feel lonely now, I guess I'll write random stuff now.

Well, I think I'll write about...the toony version of me, Toon Link. I'm so embarrassed when he's around me now. During the wedding, I guess he had too much soda and cake or something, but man did he go crazy. There was this music playing, it's one of those dances where you dance really fast, well, he went crazy with the dancing and knocked down a soda machine. (I'm not kidding, there was a big soda machine and he manage to knock it down. I'm not sure if it works or not.) After the crazyness of his...dance or whatever, people were giving him the look as if he was going mentally insane or something, then, people start blaming me because I'm Link and he's Toon Link, Toon Link is basically, another version of YOUNG Link though...I don't get why I was blamed for it.

I made a new friend when I was at the wedding, she has shoulder length light brown hair with red highlights, blue eyes with tinged gold edges, and some cool clothing. She wore a purple shirt with black sleeves, black jeans, black hunting boots and finger-less gloves. She's a mischief, like during the wedding, she was being a sneaker and managed to burn Wolf and Dark Pit using a flamethrower. After she did that, I saw Roy staring at her...oh no...no no... This is not good...not good at all... I think I'm going to be tortured at some point, or get blamed for for whatever reason that's nonsense.

I guess I'll start writing about...Michael and Sophia. They seem like such a cute couple. Oh, speaking of the couple, I forgot if it was Sophia or Michael that caught the flowers, but either way, one of them caught the flowers. They say if that happens, that means a marriage will happen in the future. I wonder if the couple knows that or not. Anyway, I was talking to Michael and Sophia about this beautiful place I know, which is at a forest with pure, clear, water. I think it'd be a perfect place for them to go to as a date or something, since you know, they're dating and such. Okay, so there's this white small dragon that came (it really blended in with the wedding stuff, that's one helpful dragon, go Michael!) and basically this dragon will help out with couples and such. Now that's a dragon I'd have as a sidekick instead of my annoying fairy, Navi. I forgot to say, after the wedding, I talked to just Michael (no Sophia this time) about if I could have the white dragon, he told me that as long as I take care of it, he might be able to give the dragon to me, YAY!

Phew, I'm in a very happy mood right now. I think I'll write about Pit. We had a good time at the wedding, especially when I was around. when there was random music playing, he'd dance with me. During the time where people were blaming me because of Toon Link's crazyness, He knew for sure that it wasn't my fault, that's a real good example of a true friend, I'm very happy to have one. You wanna know the craziest thing that has happened at the lovely wedding while Pit and I were there? There was this game where you grab lots of toilet paper, wrap it around your partner, and make sure it stays up. Basically, it's called 'Turn your partner into a mummy!" game. Okay, so Pit was trying to wrap toilet paper around me, and he couldn't reach very high (He's not that short, but he's not as tall as me.) so he ended up doing everything he can to make me look like a mummy. It turned out that it looked like that I was wearing a wedding dress. All I did was look down to see what he did, and there it is, a wedding dress. I actually said that to Pit, we both had a good laugh after that. There was like two people looking at us as if we were crazy or something, but who cares? As long as people have a good time, its good, right?

Here's a little story that was somewhat fun, there was this game right after the "turn your partner into a mummy!" there was the infamous, spin the bottle game. Yes, that's right, I said infamous. Want to know why? Okay, so when it was my turn to spin the bottle, the bottle landed on Pit. I was like "oh no"and then I hear Peach giggling. I really hate when that happens, but I ended up kissing Pit anyways. I would never, like boys 'that way' (although Pit said that he'd be okay with it if I started to like boys that way) but still, I'll stay straight. Anyways, here's something really funny. Okay, after my turn, it was Ike's turn. So he spins the bottle (Yes, we all know that he's married, but he still has to join.) and the bottle landed on a cucco. I tried so hard not to laugh at that. Ike said that it's impossible to kiss a chicken, then I go and say "No excuses!" so, he ended up kissing the cucco. Ike loves his chicken alright, he must be so proud right now, deep down inside.

I'm going to write about last, but not least...Reinhard. There's always something funny about that dude, appearance or sense of humor. Okay, so he brings in this fancy soda bottle, and then he blows on the edge of it and makes a pretty noise. He walks up to Mario and says "Did you hear that noise?" So the mustache man says "Yes." then Reinhard jokingly said that noise is his secret weapon. Mario got him back saying "My-a secret weapon is-a mustache!" So Reinhard says that humor can sometimes come out when he gets backfired at, which is why its funny. One most random thing Reinhard did, he "disguises" himself by adding a black, weird lookin' mustache. He walks over Fox and says that he's a man that covers for the M.M.C (M.M.C stands for Mustache Man of Courage) so Fox was completely puzzled on what was going on. Reinhard rips off the fake mustache and says to Fox that he got pranked, and then he whined because ripping off the mustache caused him pain. Now that, was a somewhat fail.

I think I'm done writing...I wonder what Ike is going to write in his Diary...I feel a bit...I don't how you say it..."evil!" I think I'll check out his diary as soon as he's finished writing. Goodbye!

-Link

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of Link's Diary. Whoa, Link has wrote, quite a lot in this page, hehe. Hm...I'm not sure what'd be more epic, seeing someone kiss a cucco or someone covering for the M.M.C. Anyways, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie! :D


	7. December 3, 2010

Dear Zelda,

Wow, the months are flying by. I haven't been able to write in here because I've been feeling horribly sick, and I still am. I have a high fever along with...well, you would be grossed out if I told you more. I feel like I could just pass out any second now. There were some days where I was actually walking around (I should of gotten some rest.) Well, I wonder if I am the only one who has it or if other people have it as well. Speaking of other people, I guess I'll write about some of them.

I think I'll write about Pit. There were times where he came in to get me some food, that made me very happy. He also got me a nice 'get better' cards. He made it himself; wow is he a good drawer. He drew a picture of himself with a little speech bubble saying 'I hope you get better soon." That makes me want to hug him so badly. Maybe I'll do that as soon as I get better, I hope.

Now that I finished writing good stuff, I guess I'll write about Ike. He is seriously annoying sometimes. I think he read my diary while I was gone (I'm not exactly sure though.) When I was resting, he barged in, puts a moldy cheesecake onto my floor, and then it explodes...How in Hyrule could that explode? At least he gets amused easily by...cuccos. I feel that sometimes, Ike either has number one, got hit in the head when he was younger, or, he's just usually like this because he's in love with all the chicken in this world.

I'll write about a wedding that's going to happen very soon; Michael's and Sophia's wedding (I was right, the flower thing came true.) I want do anything I can to help them, but unfortunately I'm sick. I know that Pit was helping setting it up...and maybe bringing in some kind of cake that no one has ever heard of. It's suppose to be a unique designed cake with a fruity-like flavor cake. I wonder how it'll taste...anyways, I really need to get the couple a nice present for them.

I'll write about, Fox. He was really nice when he came in. He gave me some tasty, fresh, soup. It had some veggies and meat. He also found some lon lon milk (I'm going to take a guess that he got that from younger me...what was wrong with me back then?) gave that to me. The only thing that was bugging me about him was that he just came in, gave me the stuff, then left. I start to feel very lonely sometimes...I hate being sick.

I'll write about...Dark Zelda. She is just like normal Zelda, but her hair is white, and her gown is black. She came in earlier today, grabbed my shield, and...that is all I remember. I do know that I have a bump somewhere on my head...but now my shield is missing. I hope someone can help me right now...I feel very lonely now. I feel like Ganon has something to do with Dark Zelda, but at the same time, it feels like that Dark Zelda is trying to replace the normal Zelda for some unknown reason.

I'm going to write about one thing that happened from when I was walking around for a little bit; a Neko fighting with Dark Link. I don't remember what her name is, but she looks like she's up to no good. She was able to loose to him however. I don't think neko's are very good fighters (Not all of them, however.) So, if I have to fight her, I think I could win easily, but not in this condition right now.

Okay, I think I'll get lots of rest now. I'll try to not stress too much about stuff, so goodbye.

-Link

* * *

Hey guys! That's right, I got a chappie of Link's diary! He kinda wrote a short chappie, since he's pretty sick. Lets hope he gets better soon, (maybe I should get him some soup xDD) so...all ocs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed this short chappie!


	8. December 6, 2010

Dear Zelda,

Ah, I'm finally feeling better. I can walk around a lot more often and I don't feel as tired as I usually am. Well, today is the day where Michael and Sophia are going to get married. This is going to be good. I think I'll write about what is going on/what happened in the last few days.

Well, I'll write about Reinhard. He told me that his 'awesomeness' has caused me to get better. I don't think he's that awesome to do that. Here is something that I learned though, being vain doesn't get you any girls. Most of them may probably slap you. I found that out the hard way. One time, I was talking to a girl, and I asked her something, I got kicked out, and I screamed "EXCUSEEEE ME PRINCESS!" Speaking of princesses, I saw Reinhard wearing a princessy dress (It looked like Zelda's gown but it was knee length and it was dark green.) Um, I'm not sure what he was trying to do, but...I don't think I want to know now. I'm going to hope that he was only crossdressing because of a dare or something.

Okay, I'll now write about Sophia. I was talking to her yesterday about hers and Michael's wedding. She told me that she's very excited. I heard that Sophia's wedding dress is very beautiful; I bet it is. If Sophia's happy about her wedding, so am I. Well, looks like Sophia and Michael are going to live happily ever after the wedding. I wonder what kind of food and stuff'll be at the wedding...I know that Ike's and Rio's wedding had a bunch of fancy stuff.

Okay, I'm in a bad and happy mood at the same time right now. You may be asking 'How can you be in a happy and in a bad mood at the same time?" Well, Ghirahim has came and also decided to cross dress ..to 'impress' me. I have something to say about Ghirahim, it's never going to happen. Well, here's the good news, Ghirahim and Ganon got pranked by several people: Pit, me, Zelda, Marth, Fox, and Reinhard. Basically, Pit played dead and then Zelda and Marth blamed Ganon and Ghirahim for Pit's 'death'. Ganon kept on saying that he didn't do it while Ghirahim screamed saying "Does this mean I won't be fabulous anymore?!" And then Reinhard pops in and yells, "Girl power!" and then Fox runs in and clanks Ganon's and Ghirahim's heads together. It looked painful, but at the same time, they actually accidently kissed each other. Both of them passed out in the most random way you can think of. Pit gets up, and we all laugh. Now, what did I do? I came up with this idea.

I'm going to write about something really funny that has happened; Ike got attacked by a bunch of cuccos. Okay, so I nagged at Ike earlier today, telling him not to attack any of the cuccos. Well, Ike didn't listen to me. So, a bunch of cuccos came in and chased Ike like crazy. The thing that makes me wonder...Ike's really slow. I'm guessing he either is lazy or he hates running...or both. I don't want to hear his excuse 'Link, my sword is really heavy," Mine is heavier then you think, and look at me, I'm still running around like a man. Well, Ike lost to all the cuccos out there, ha.

Okay, I'm done for today. This wedding is going to be fun! Can't wait to check it out, goodbye.

-Link

* * *

Woot! Here is another chappie of Link's Diary! Yes, I updated pretty fast, and another chappie for Ike's Diary will be out later today as well... and possibly another chappie of Link's Diary. All OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed this chappie!


	9. December 25, 2010

Dear Zelda,

Merry Christmas! I'm having a very good Christmas so far, I kissed Zelda under a mistletoe, I got a lot of respect- oh no...I think this day could go downhill very fast. Red, Blue, and Purple came back. They all look like me, yes, they're all grown up. I hope they act like it too. Alright, well, here's some stuff that's been going on.

I'll write about Zelda. I think I'm in love with her. She's the most beautiful princess around here. She's not like the girly princesses, like Peach. She smells like flowers, they smell pretty good. She smells like roses to be exact. I got a chance to dance with her, which was really fun, since I like her and such. She's the most beautiful princess I have ever met in the universe.

Gah! I just got burned by Rin today! I don't understand what I did to her to make her hate me. I do remember being in a battle with her and slicing her neck at that time. Oh...I think I know why she hates me now. She absolutely hates being touched at her neck. I should be very careful now...

I should stop writing about negetive stuff. Stress isn't good, but at the same time, it's christmas day, so I shall start to write positive stuff. Well, I should write about Fox. He got me a present. It's a green Beret. I guess it's supposed to keep my head warm since it's snowing pretty good outside. I already have a hat, so what's the point of having this beret? I feel like that it might help me in the future for something, but at the same time, it's probably pointless of having it. Who knows... maybe I might fall in love with it and wear it to impress Zelda.

Okay, I shall write about Red, Purple, and Blue. Okay...whoever gave Red the lon lon milk is clearly an imbecile because everyone knows what happens when Red drinks too much lon lon milk...I don't even want to think about it right now. Blue is acting like he knows everything and Purple keeps on telling him that he's better. If I could make any wish right now, I'd wish that Red, Blue, and Purple no longer excist because they're just other mes and it's rediculious to see them "grown up" when all they do is argue and do stupid things, such as drinking too much lon lon milk.

Oh no...Snake got genderbent and we all know what that means...HELP! When Snake turns into a girl, "she" starts to flirt with me, it scares me! What should I do? I think I'll just protect myself...I can trust my master sword, right? I'll ask her for a battle. Alright, here's my plan, I'll ask her to battle, and if I win, she has to leave me alone, and if "she" wins, then she can kiss me, sounds pretty simple, right? I'm a little scared to lose though...

Alright, I guess I'll enjoy the rest of my Christmas day. I should just stop here and enjoy the rest of this day. People say that I need to relax sometimes. I'll go and hang out with Pit. I really hope that Ike doesn't try to read my diary or do anything to it. Alright, I'm off. Goodbye.

-Link

* * *

Hey guys! Here is a chappie of Link's Diary! Sorry for not updating Link's diary in a while, I had writers block for a while, but not anymore! Alright, yeah, I know this is a little after Chirstmas, hehe. All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this chappie! :D


End file.
